mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Life is a Runway
|staff = Ishi Rudell (director) Jayson Thiessen (director/collaborative writer) Brian Lenard (collaborative writer) Michael Vogel (collaborative writer) Katrina Hadley (storyboard) Trevor Hoffman (production) Ken Chu (animation director) |music = Daniel Ingram |lyrics = Daniel Ingram |album = My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack |length = 1:56 |key = B♭ major |bmiworkno = 20682112 |headercolor = #F1F1F3 |headerfontcolor = #6A50A7}} Life is a Runway is a song featured in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated encore short of the same name, which leads up to the third Equestria Girls film installment, Friendship Games. It is performed by Rarity. The short and song were uploaded to the Hasbro Studios Shorts YouTube channel on before being made private and separately reuploaded on , both times alongside My Past is Not Today and Friendship Through the Ages; Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page uploaded on April 21, 2015, and the Hasbro Studios Shorts YouTube channel uploaded a sing-along on May 20, 2015. The short includes prominent appearances by human Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Roseluck, Cheerilee, Amethyst Star, and Derpy—notably, all but the last of whom comprise a wave of dolls —and also includes appearances by human Bulk Biceps and many unnamed characters and silhouettes of Flash Sentry and some characters. It serves as the third track on the soundtrack album My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, under the title Life Is a Runway. Animated short synopsis The short begins with Rarity in her workspace designing some fashions. In a fantasy sequence, Rarity struts down the street wearing her Rainbooms outfit. She gives magical makeovers to Derpy, Cheerilee, Lyra and Sweetie Drops. In the next fantasy sequence, they are all strutting down a runway joined by Roseluck and Amethyst Star. The short returns to reality as Rarity finishes sewing her fashions. Lyrics :Rarity ::Life is a runway (runway) ::Listen, here's what it's all about ::I tell you, life is a runway (runway) ::Time to bring what's on the inside out ::Into the light ::Into the light ::Life is a runway ::When you see it my way ::Take all the good inside ::Make it beautiful ::Fashion is a way to start ::Showing what's in your heart ::Call it superficial ::I call it irrefutable ::Oh-oh, oh wha-oh ::Oh-oh, oh wha-oh ::Oh-oh, oh wha-oh ::Life is a runway ::You can be the girl ::That you want to be ::With a little love ::And some accessories (life is a runway) ::Don't be scared to show you have ::Personal style ::Just go do your thing ::You'll make everyone smile (life is a runway) ::You can be the girl ::That you want to be ::With a little love ::And some accessories (life is a runway) ::Don't be scared to show you have ::Personal style ::Just go do your thing ::You'll make everyone smile (life is a runway) ::Life is a runway (runway) ::I'll show you what it's all about ::I tell you, life is a runway (runway) ::Time to bring what's on the inside out ::Into the light ::Into the light ::Into the light ::Into the light ::Into the light References de:Life is a Runway es:Una Pasarela pl:Life is a Runway Category:Album songs Category:Animated shorts